


LA MADRINA

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Justified (TV), Law & Order, Rapata - Fandom, Repata - Fandom, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019), Tommy (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Josh Barrens is COCO-4-COCOPUFFS, Love, M/M, Pregnant Herrera, Pregnant Jane Weller, Pregnant Paterson, Pregnant Zapata (AGAIN!), Vic is an LT now, and a COWARD, and a RACIST, godparent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The NYO of The FBI are TRULY FAMILYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxStation 19, in Seattle Washington, is aCREATED/CHOSEN FAMILY unit, populatedby some truly remarkable individualsCHAPTERS 1-2 ARE BLINDSPOT;3-4 ARE STATION 19: updates can be found hereas the fic grows (if it does)





	1. CHILL MODE-BS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [sramrakha22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Zatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Vicleyiseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleyiseverything/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts).

Sitting on Rich's lap, playing (more like YANKING) with his beard,  
Nat yawns several times; she's having so much fun, though, and fights  
against her inexorable sleepiness-its past her naptime.

Tasha goes over to where Rich is seated, reaching out to collect her  
Daughter from the tech wiz. Nat, of course, is less than happy.

"No!, " Nat cries, twisting in her Mother's arms. Mami, NO!  
_Sepet!_

"Ya, hombre, vamos a dormir, yuyyyuy...yayaya...tiene _ mimis,_  
yayaya...acostamos las dos...OK, OK..." as she goes down the hall to  
Nat's room, she calls back over her shoulder, " Guys, I need to lay  
down with her a few minutes-back in ten."

The two agents call back their agreement, then concentrate on clearing the  
table. As they do, Rich says, "You know what a _Madrina_ is,  
right? I don't just mean how do define it, I mean the job description."

"YES, Richdotcom; of course I know. I'm responsible to not only help  
contribute for her 'coming-of-age' celebration, but also her college expenses,  
etc...like that."

"Ooooh...'coming out'...that sounds interesting!" Rich of course, is joking.

"_Quinceñera_, lab rats," Zapata says, returning from putting Nat  
to sleep. "When Nat reaches 15 years old, there's a huge celebration, and  
yes, ALL of the GodParents contribute. Some are in charge of putting the food,  
some the music, some the celebration hall, etc."

"Damn!", exclaims Paterson. No one mentioned ANY of this when I agreed  
to this Madrina gig!"

"Stop crying, Blonde One," scolds RDC. "You're filthy rich; you can afford to throw  
the Kid a few HUNDRED of those shin-digs."

"Riiiight!," Zapata chimes in.

From Paterson: "BOTH of ya'll can kiss my well-padded ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> MADRINA: GODMOTHER
> 
> YA HOMBRE, VAMOS A DORMIR,  
YAYAYA, TIENE MIMIS...  
ACOSTAMOS LAS DOS:
> 
> THAT'S ENOUGH , ALREADY, LET'S  
GO TO SLEEP, YOU'RE SLEEPY, WE'LL  
LIE DOWN TOGETHER
> 
> Ya hombre, vamos a dormir, yuyyyuy...yayaya...tiene


	2. CHILL MODE 2-BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foursome, free of the Baby, can speak as adults now
> 
> ADULT (smarmy language-sexual in nature)

"You're stressing way too much, Paterson: you _contribute_ where necessary, IF necessary;  
other than that, you provide birthday gifts, graduation gifts, that kind of thing.

Rich says, a little 'pouty', "I guess that leaves ME out."

DEEP sight from Tasha. "Rich, you're giving me a headache, okay? If Paterson is Nat's GodMother, and  
you and she will be Parents someday, so, GOD HELP ME, you have to be included by default."

Rich is ecstatic. "Day by day, she who shall not be named, you are getting closer and closer to BEING NAMED.  
Very, VERY soon."

"Yeah, Yeah...Paterson, can you crack that wine-the red, please? Nat will be down for at least two hours."

They chat, joking and gossiping as good, trusting friends do. Tasha broaches the subject of the data geeks'  
attempts to conceive. "How is that going? 

Blushing, Paterson grins and replies, "It's going...he may be a stubby, chunky, bulky little three-quarters talented  
egomaniac ("Easy!", cautions Rich), but he's not half-bad in the bed-sheets...capable, actually."

"Rich Dot Com! Swinging the dick!" Tasha and Paterson bump fists.

"Don't I get a 'dap'?", asks Rich.

The two Women dap him, and the four continue their gab-fest.

Paterson is curious about something: "Are you and Edgar going to  
have another one?"

"He wants another...probably when Nat is a year, or fifteen months  
or so. I LOVE being a Mother...so will you," she assures Paterson.

This from Paterson: "Rich...are you ** CRYING?**

"NO! Something in my eye!"

Within four months of that evening (there had been two more  
gatherings in between), Paterson and Rich announce the happiest  
of news: Patterson is expecting!!

This coincides with The Wellers announcing THEIR pregnancy;  
and Natasha’s going to deliver as well (Paterson jokes that the  
women spend so much time together, their ovulating timeframes  
are ‘synced’, which is probably why they are all pregnant at the same  
time)…

The sex of the Ender-Paterson child (the blonde woman is adamant  
that no child of HERS would bear the surname ‘DOT COM’) child is  
MALE; Kurt is giddy with relief that he will contribute a male heir. Tasha  
And Edgar don’t know the gender of their child yet-they will in three weeks  
more.

It’s decided that Paterson and Rich will be Godparents of Wellers   
and 'Repata's babies; the Wellers PADRINOS (God Parents) of the Ender-  
Paterson and Repata children, Zapata and Reade, naturally, are assigned  
GP-ship of the other two couples offspring: more simply put each couple  
are co-God Parents of the others' children.

“We’re looking to YOU to get us through this, Tash!”, Jane cries.

Tasha Zapata ALWAYS has a ready come-back: “Enjoy that quarter glass of wine  
while you still can!”

“We’re a TEAM, Rich…no wine for me, no wine for you…right?”, Paterson says.

“Uhhhhh”, Rich hedges.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A FEW WEEKS LATER STILL...

"I still say that if WE can't have liquor, neither can the men!", complains Allie  
Knight (LOUDLY, as usual)...

Allison Knight (Mother to Kurt Weller's first born, Daughter Bethany), her now-  
husband Conor, The Wellers, Paterson and Rich, are gathered at the Reade-  
Zapata condo: Brianna and Stuart round out the group.

Foul-mouthed Allie blurts "Brianna, you sneaky slut! Just had to see what a 'dark  
man' could do, huh? He BREAK THAT BACK, you can tell us!?"

"_AL_ ! What the fuck!?," Conor sputters, choking on some beer.

Uncharacteristically for her, Bri snarks back, "Yesh...GODDAMN, Allie!" Then,  
seconds later, she follows up with "I HANDLE my business...babe?"

Stuart dead-pans, "She does...she does THAT."

Tash changes the subject: "Are all us planning to nurse?"

Paterson: "Still thinkin' about it"

Jane: "Kurt and his sister are 'boob babies'...I probably will."

Briana, in the moment, takes a large slurp of wine, smacking her lips.

"Bitch!", retorts Allie, good-naturedly.

"I definitely am...Reade's Mom convinced me."

This talk of breast-feeding and babies is too much for the  
men: "Man Cave!", they annpounce as one, and leave the room.

In the man cave down the hall, Reade switches on ESPN (due to  
the COVID-19 issue), there are only re-runs of past NBA title games:  
Lakers-Celtics...

Apropo of nothing, Conor says, "Man...I'm a DAD...I did NOT see this  
coming..."

Kurt: "I know...as big a shock Bee's birth was, I Thank God for her  
every day...and that she has a good man living there with her."  
He tips her beer bottle toward Conor.

"I still haven't really grasped the concept: ME, as a Father;  
Nat brings the joy everyday." Reade's grin is rueful.

"How about ME as a father!?", quips Rich."

"But...it's COOL, right?, Staurt asks.

Conor: I wouldn't trade it-WOULD NOT."

Kurt (with emphasis on the 'p': "Nope to the trade."

Reade: "I won't front...I can't wait."


	3. NON CHILL MODE-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan was shot  
by a sniper outside of the home he shares  
with Andy Herrera. The wound is non-  
life threatening (instincts honed during  
his Iraq and Afghanistan tours likely  
saved his life-he sprang to once side as the  
sniper, JOSH BARRENS, fired from a perch  
1000 yards away).
> 
> Barrens is in custody, however The Seattle PD have  
questions: for ANDREA HERRERA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSH BARRENS is an OC created by Station19Writer,  
also used in my other fics:
> 
> THIS WILL NOT STAND

At The Seattle PD precinct serving the Sullivan-Herrera household,  
Lucas Ripley does his best to calm his wife, Lt Victoria Ripley-Hughes,  
Capt Maya Bishop, Travis Montgomery, and Lt Jack Gibson.

He snags Detective Ryan Tanner as he, Ryan, is headed through the doors  
marked AUTHORIZED PERSONS ONLY'...

"Ryan...what the fuck is going on? Surely you don't suspect Herrera is involved  
Sully's shooting!"

"They say they want her questioned, I question her, Chief", Ryan says. In a lower  
voice, he says, "Look, I know her, and I don't believe she's capable of something  
like this, but eyes are on this: Chief Dixon."

"Don't let ...'whatever' get in the way," Rip warns.

"I gotta go, Chief...I'll see you."

Lead Detective Lana Balderas and Ryan pause outside of the interview room 4.  
Inside, Andrea Herrera sits placidly. Before entering, Lana turns to Ryan and  
says, "I have serious reservations about you coming in there with me, Tanner."

Ryan assures her, "I'm GOOD...really."

"You were FUCKING HER-for years...you can be objective?"

"Old history...and it wasn't YEARS...not consistently."

"A'ight...we have eyes on us."

“Miss Herrera, hello. I’m Detective Balderas, and I believe you and  
Detective Tanner are acquainted…can we get you something before  
we begin?”

“No thank you. Yes, I know Ryan...hello.”

DET B: You have a strong fan club in the FD, Ms Herrera…  
A Captain Bishop and a LT Ripley were very insistent about being  
allowed to stick around during our talk, in the waiting room.

AH: Both women are MADRINAS-God Mothers-of my little boy.

DET B: You and Detective Tanner share some history, I understand…  
is there a problem with him being a part of this interview?

AH: NO…none.

DET T: The subject of this interview is the shooting of Station 19  
battalion Chief Robert Sullivan, on 19 April at approximately 0220hrs, at  
yours and Mr. Sullivan’s residence. You are acquainted with both the  
suspect and the victim, which is why we wanted to talk with you.  
Again: you are not under arrest, and are free to leave at any time.

AH: I understand that.

DET T: To verify: you and the victim are not legally married, that’s  
correct?

AH: It is. We share a child, and I’m currently pregnant, but we are  
un-married.

DET B: You are the beneficiary of any life insurance, correct?

AH: I am. But I DID NOT have anything to do with Robert  
being shot-I have a large insurance settlement from my deceased  
parent’s estates. It makes no sense that I would try to have him killed  
for money-he’s the father of my children, and I’m in love with him. I  
resent any implication that I’m involved in this, in any way.

DET B: We’ve not accused you, have we?

AH: No. But I’m HERE, being questioned.

DET T: At this point, we’re gathering background for why this man would  
attempt to murder Mr. Sullivan. From what we know, Mr. Sullivan is  
not acquainted with this suspect, has no history with him. And so, you can  
see why we’re curious as to why a former Special Forces sniper would  
attempt to murder a SFD BC he’s never met? Do you have any insight  
into that?

AH: Perhaps he knows him from before. Robert was Special Forces as well:  
Marine Recon Sniper.

DET B: Apart from that? No other…involvements?

AH: N-no…none

DET T: Why the hesitation?

AH: I-did something…I (pause) made a terrible, horrible, incredibly  
stupid mistake…one of the worst decisions I have ever made…

DET T: What do you mean by that, Ms Herrera?

AH: (sigh) I agreed to meet Josh Barrens for coffee…I don’t know  
why…I was there for ten, fifteen minutes, and I remember asking myself  
‘What are you doing? You need to get outta here, RIGHT NOW’…

DET A: Where do you know the suspect from?

AH: A vehicle collision my FS responded to. He asked me out at that time, I  
explained that I’m involved, and that such thing would be frowned upon  
by the department, and my significant other. The telephone number to 19  
is easily available, and he phoned there, sometimes two or three times a day.  
He kept insisting that one coffee is all that he was after, just a chance to make  
a new friend, as he’s new to the area. I agreed to meet after work for the  
one coffee. Almost as soon as I arrived, I wished I’d never gone.

DET T: Why is that? What made you feel that way-Guilt? Shame?  
(DET B glances at him, sharply)

AH: I knew I shouldn’t be there, and some of the remarks that he made:  
I just felt creepy, and I never should have been there to begin with. I have  
a baby at home, one on the way, and a man that I love, DEEPLY…I made  
some excuse and left, went home. (She says this with a steely gaze, directed  
toward Tanner).

DET B: Remarks?

AH: Racially insensitive remarks...relating to African American men.

DET B: I see...and you went DIRECTLY home?

AH: Yes…the home that I share with Robert Sullivan.

DET B: You’ve said that Barrens called you at home later that night.

AH: Yeah…I couldn’t figure out how he’d acquired my cell number.

DET T: When you two agreed to meet, how was that contact made unless  
you had each other’s contact info?

AH: He called the Fire Station.

DET T: I see. Can you describe the conversation?

AH: I expressed to him that I desired no further contact and to please not  
call again. He began cursing, and RANTING, I guess you could say. He  
didn’t take it well.

DET B: He continued attempting contact?

AH: He did. I changed my cell number, which he somehow acquired. He’s a  
smoker, and a few times I’d gone home, and smelled stale cigarette smoke, as  
if a smoker had spent time there. I also noticed a few personal items missing.

DET T: Sorry…how do you know he smokes cigarettes?

AH: He had one going when I arrived at Joe’s, and he finished another in  
the time before I left.

DET B (a little pointedly, for Tanner’s benefit): Back to the personal items?

AH: Yes…um…ahhhm…lingerie from the hamper where I store clothes for  
the laundry, and some personal photos, the ones of Robert and I together.

DET B: Hm…no signs of a break-in?

AH: None that I could see.

DET B: Did you make Mr. Sullivan aware of these intrusions?

AH: I… did not.

DET B: Why’s that?

AH: I would have had to explain the back-story, and I couldn’t be certain  
how that might play out.

DET T: Did you contact ANY law enforcement?

AH: Stephen Holder, a Detective in Homicide. He’s a friend of mine  
and Robert’s.

DET B: We know Holder. We have a statement from him.

AH: Detectives, if you have more questions, please ask them; my son is  
probably wondering where I am.

DET T: How old’s your son?

Noting the odd timbre in his tone, Andy says “16 months…he’s a carbon  
copy of Robert-probably be way over 6 ft, like he is. ROBERT, I mean.”


	4. NON CHILL MODE 2-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case continues...Tanner questions Andy at  
.  
her and Robert's home, with the entire team present,  
.  
except for Maya. Sullivan is upgraded from the IC.  
.  
Balderas warns Ryan Tanner (again) about not getting  
.  
too personal with the case. Barrens is discovered to be  
.  
a CNC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CNBC (Celibate Not By Choice) aka IC (Involuntarily  
.  
Celibate): These creeps hide online and rant about how  
it's a MAN'S RIGHT to have, nay, DEMAND-sex from  
Women...any who don't cooperate are subject to the  
'movement's' idea of suitable punishment...YES, such  
assholes EXIT!

Victoria and Lucas Ripley visit the Sullivan-Herrera home soon after  
their shift ends. She hugs and kisses both, warning that her baby son is  
still napping.

“Hey, Ands…how are you?, Vic asks, concerned.

“Going out of my mind. He’s stable, but…”

Ripley says, firmly, “DO NOT say Vasquez…don’t think it, either.”

“You’re right of course, Lucas…but how can I not?”

Vic says, “Right. We’re just saying that the chances of that are low, and  
that focusing on what might happen distracts from your Littles.”

Andy takes a deep, breath, calming herself. “Right. Right.”

“MAMI!” Baby Adán, yells, stumbling into the living room.

“Si, Pa, venga…saluda a sus tios.” (Yes, Daddy, come…say hello to your  
Aunt and Uncle).

“Big Boy!”, Vic hails, playfully tugging one of the toddler’s toes.

He reaches for her, and she deftly scoops him up and onto her lap.

“Daddy’s resting; he’s coming soon,” Lucas tells him gently.

Though he doesn’t understand English(yet), the little fellow is  
comforted by his God Father/’Uncle’s’ words.

“You two have been so great…”, Andy starts to say, when the doorbell  
chimes again. It’s Jack, Travis and New Guy. Vic serves herself and Andy  
iced tea (their pregnancies); beer for the Men. Jacks asks if Maya has been by;  
“She’s there now, with Sullivan. I needed to bring the baby back here, freshen up”,  
Andy answers.

While the men are working through their second beers, the doorbell rings yet  
again: “It’s _Detective_ Tanner, Ands,” Jack calls. “Let him in?”

“Oh, we’re doing that now?”, Ryan Tanner says to his (ex?) friend.

“Just a few more questions, Andy,” he says, still in the doorway.

“Let him in, please, Jack.”

“Mami…qen-es?” The baby asks his Mom. (he means QUIEN ES-who is he?)

“Policia, Amor…no se preocupe; vamos a ver a su Papi en seguida.” (Police, My  
My Love…don’t worry, we’re going to see your Daddy soon.) "What now, Detective?”

“This doesn’t have to be adversarial, Andy. I investigate crimes, it’s just my job.”

“What now, Detective?”, the Latina repeats.

“You want to do this in front of everyone?”

“_I_ have nothing to hide.”

“What’s _THAT_ mean? You know, forget it…Barrens  
never had any contact with you prior to the date of your Aid Car call  
to the vehicle collision, is that right?”

“I’ve answered that question already.”

"And there were no serious problems between you and Mr. Sullivan-no  
verbal or physical fights, disagreements? No...STRAINS on the relationship?"

"HEY!", Lucas says, loudly.

"NO. We're two people madly in love. He knows that he has nothing to  
worry about, except that I might be hurt on the job, and that won't even  
be a concern soon. And I trust him implicitly."

“I have a security camera video from Joe’s Bar-that appears  
to be YOU, and some of the people here in this room…  
and to your right…you’re accepting a drink from him.”

“In our ‘single days’, lots of Men bought us lots of drinks,”  
Vic interjects.

“I’m talking to HER, if you don’t mind, Vic.”

“It’s like she said: we’re constantly hit on, even now that we’re  
attached,” Andy responds. “I don’t remember every creep or  
non-creep who approaches me.”

“And you didn’t recognize him from Joe’s at the accident scene?”

“NO.”

“He’s a big guy…not unattractive, muscled up…”

“Visiting hours are over in three hours, Andy…if we’re gonna take the baby  
o see his **PAPA** , Vic says, sticking the needle in a bit. “He  
gets really upset unless he sees Robert at least once a day.”

“PAPI”, Adánito says (insistently) to Andy.

“Yes, yes, Quierido” (adored one), “Let’s get ready to go. Anything else, Detective?"

“We’ll be in touch-beautiful baby…may I hold him?”, he says.

“He doesn’t respond well to strangers. Lucas, will you see the Detective out, please?”

“Of course.”

Detective Balderas stops by Tanner’s workstation on the way to hers. "YO!!  
...why are you pushing this so hard with Ms Herrera? I told you very clearly, from  
the start, that if personal history worms its way into this case I’ll get you bounced. You  
should understand that, and BELIEVE IT.”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“Yeah…play stupid: ‘Are she and Sullivan married? Did she feel ‘guilty or  
ashamed’ for meeting Barrens for coffee? ‘How old is her son?’ And you  
went back there TODAY, without ME…”

“You were _indisposed_ per dispatch, Balderas,”, Tanner retorts.

“Just keep it tight, OK? Intel has this Barrens as CNBC (Celibate Not By  
Choice) aka IC (Involuntarily Celibate) I talked to him while you were gone:  
apparently Ms Herrera’s rejection was the last straw; SHE was the target,  
not Sullivan. When she didn’t appear, he became a target of opportunity.”

“The SHIITTT…”

“Yeah…the feds might want in, and so KEEP…IT…TIGHT…”

“You got it.”

Lana🐝: Hey...we should meet only after work, fno

DMan: ?

Lana🐝: I was with u when tee ?d S s/o

DMan: cum by mine later...working on something with hackett

Lana🐝: Ur so NASTY! 😁

(text from Balderas to Damien Asante)


	5. NON CHILL MODE 3-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA Chief Of Police Abigail 'Tommy'  
Thomas coordinates with Seattle  
law enforcement regarding the  
criminal JOSHUA BARRENS...our Josh,  
it seems, has a history of posting  
racist internet screed, yet, in a bit  
of a confusing twist, he focuses his  
'romantic' attention chiefly on non-  
Cauacsian females (Latinas and Asians.)  
He has serious convictions in LA  
(crimes against Women). LAPD,  
US Marshals, and the CIRG from  
Washington State Police/CID, and NY  
CIRG Critical Response Group are  
involved in the task force.
> 
> SINGLE, UN-CONNECTED EVENT?  
Or things going to get 'hectic' in  
RAIN CITY?

Good morning, everyone…I’ve assigned my Deputy Chief, Donn

Cooper, as liaison-he is present. Blake Sullivan, my Communications

Director, is sitting in with me as well. Barrens is something of a weird

duck: he has ties to White Nationalists, and the CBNC movement, for which

he has a blog…yet he seems to gravitate toward LATINA

and ASIAN Women…per interviews, on the first date he’s charming and

engaging, real charismatic; gradually devolves into denigrating

their culture, customs, language…so on…the dates are no longer

interested in seeing him again-for obvious reasons-and Barrens

stalks, harasses, and terrorizes them., whomever they might be seeing

we have multiple complaints to that effect, two felony convictions for

assaults against females. Once for a woman he dated the one time; the second

against a massage parlor owner, when de didn’t feel that he should pay for

a ‘happy ending’. He’s bad news, especially, as I’m sure you’re aware of

by now, he has specialized military training. I don’t envy your city’s leadership.”

Mayor Vernoff says, Deputy Chief Manny Calas is acting Chief, and will

supervise Seattle’s police response…there’s been a change in leadership

since our last discussion…Chief?”

Deputy CPD Manny Calas says, “If you’ll issue a fugitive warrant against him,

Chief, we can get the Marshals service involved. Their best manhunter, Raylan

Givens, is on standby; the Marshal coming with him, Timothy Gutterson, is

a former Army Ranger sniper. Marshal Rachel Brooks is POC on there end.”

“Givens and Gutterson is top-shelf. Was Alison Knight, from NewYork,

not available?

“She is heading another task-force-Sons Of Anarchy.”

“Ah… Donn: the warrant…”

“Of course, Chief.”

SCPD Geoff Carrouso offers his take. “At this time, we’ve not involved any

other agencies apart from Washington State Police, Washington CID,

the Marshals, and FBI. IF this is a single incident, so be it; if any of Barrens

CNBC cohorts, or racial purity clowns respond with violence, the

NY Critical Response Unit is ready to react.”

Sullivan stirs awake, slowly and with some difficulty-he’s hazy from

the sedative, and…narcotics!? Before he can panic, a tiny voice gets

his attention; a small weight on the bed beside him. “Papi!”, his baby

son says, loudly (always LOUDLY)…

He clears his throat, uses his free arm to bring the child closer. “Papa…

como almanecio? (how are you this morning, Sir?-literally how did you wake).

“Papi…con-sio asa Papi…a mi no meguta _pa-pow_, Papi…nome gusta.”

“Ah…no le gusta? Con razon!” (oh, you don’t like spanking-with reason!)

To Andy, he says, “De que habla?” (what’s he talking about?)

“Buenas dias a USTED…tanto gusto en verlo despierto.. _Mi papá_

le dijo que lo hiba a dar _pa-pow_ si el insistio en gritar y no hacer caso.

Te quiso ver, Pobrecito”

(Good morning to _YOU_…I’m so pleased to see you awake. My dad

told him he’ll get a _pa-pow_ if he insists on screaming and acting up.

He wanted to see you, poor baby).

“I’m shot?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“They have a suspect…he…”

“Sorrry to interrupt,” chirps Amelia Shepherd, breezing in. “Hi

Andy! And YOU, Big Fella! Aren’t you gorgeous?”

“Amelia-thank you so much for all that you’ve done.”

Robert interjects, “Amelia…what’s in that drip? _NARCOTICS_?!”

“As light a dose as possible. You were jerking about, some sort of

flash back, possibly. Please don’t worry…we’ve downgraded you

to tramadol. What we’ve given you should not affect you as far as

what you were doing before. I don’t anticipate you becoming addicted.”

“That’s a relief,” Andy sighs.

"If you'd like, I can have This One moved to the VIP

ward, and you and my Little Boyfriend can stay overnight-

reduces the stress on you and the baby."

"If it's not too much trouble.."

"I'll get things in motion. I'll stop in later, once you're

settled. REST, Robert."

After she's gone, Andy says to her Little One, "Aqui

quedamos a dormir con su Papá , Don-¡Como ve!"

"Kassst!, the tyke responds.


	6. NON CHILL MODE 4-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-powerd A-HOLE defense attorney  
JOHN BUCHANAN (L and O SVU)  
arrives in SEattle to defend Josh Barrens  
(on trial for attempted murder in the shooting  
of Robert Sullivan). 'White Pride' cowards  
LOST BOYS and other various al-right  
ragamuffins fund the high price tag  
that goes along with hiring an attorney  
of his caliber.
> 
> Peter Stone from NY is tasked to assist  
the Western District AUSA in trying the  
case.

The LOST BOYS dispatched heavyweight (LITERALLY) 

defense attorney JOHN BUCHANAN to Seattle to

defend Josh Barrens against the charges of attempted

murder, attempted capital murder, terrorism, attempted

bribery, grevious injury, violation of the FIREARMS ACT,

and assorted charges that would total 320 years in

federal prison, if convicted. The hate crime statute alone

would jail him for 25 years.  


Buchanan has no problem denigrating and or

belittling victims of his clients, and has a mean and

nasty demeanor; judges frequently have to admonish

him about his brash, cruel defense tactics towards rape

victims. Unfortunately, he is very often successful, and a

favorite of a certain class of offender.

Loretta Keyes, reporter from _Seattle Now_, asks "Mr.

Buchanan: it's reported that you were hired by the

Proud Boys, a group that promotes political violence,

and which claims that they don't have a racist agenda,

its members often participate in racist rallies and events, 

such as the infamous **Unite The Right** debacle..."

"Excuse me; I take issue with your characterization..."

"I'm NOT finished, Sir...can you clarify for us whether your

client is a member of that group, or any other neo-

nazi, white nationalist, or alt-righ organization, also whether

race played a part in the crimes he's accused of?"

"May I speak now?", Buchanan says gruffly. "I'm here for 

one purpose only: to defend my client against these scurillous

and outrageous charges, of which he is innocent. This is still

_AMERICA_, Ms. Keyes, and my client is still entitled to be

considered innocent until proven guilty, is he not? His belief

system is irrelevant to the preceedings."

Good-looking Jake Tapper asks "Is that a **NO** regarding his

memebership in racist organizations?"

"AGAIN...Mr. Barrens has the freedom to be a member of any

group he cares to...INCLUDING, I might add, the United States

Marine Corps, where he served honorably: THREE combat

tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. We look forward to proving 

his innocence in court, and to the apologiy he's owed for

having these charges brought in the first place-thank you."

The LOST BOYS dispatched heavyweight (LITERALLY) 

defense attorney JOHN BUCHANAN to Seattle to

defend Josh Barrens against the charges of attempted

murder, attempted capital murder, terrorism, attempted

bribery, grevious injury, violation of the FIREARMS ACT,

and assorted charges that would total 320 years in

federal prison, if convicted. The hate crime statute alone

would jail him for 25 years.  


Buchanan has no problem denigrating and or

belittling victims of his clients, and has a mean and

nasty demeanor; judges frequently have to admonish

him about his brash, cruel defense tactics towards rape

victims. Unfortunately, he is very often successful, and a

favorite of a certain class of offender.

Loretta Keyes, reporter from _Seattle Now_, asks "Mr.

Buchanan: it's reported that you were hired by the

Proud Boys, a group that promotes political violence,

and which claims that they don't have a racist agenda,

its members often participate in racist rallies and events, 

such as the infamous **Unite The Right** debacle..."

"Excuse me; I take issue with your characterization..."

"I'm NOT finished, Sir...can you clarify for us whether your

client is a member of that group, or any other neo-

nazi, white nationalist, or alt-righ organization, also whether

race played a part in the crimes he's accused of?"

"May I speak now?", Buchanan says gruffly. "I'm here for 

one purpose only: to defend my client against these scurillous

and outrageous charges, of which he is innocent. This is still

_AMERICA_, Ms. Keyes, and my client is still entitled to be

considered innocent until proven guilty, is he not? His belief

system is irrelevant to the preceedings."

Good-looking Jake Tapper asks "Is that a **NO** regarding his

memebership in racist organizations?"

"AGAIN...Mr. Barrens has the freedom to be a member of any

group he cares to...INCLUDING, I might add, the United States

Marine Corps, where he served honorably: THREE combat

tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. We look forward to proving 

his innocence in court, and to the apologiy he's owed for

having these charges brought in the first place-thank you."

A few minutes later Brandon Shaw-Cortez, Assistant U.S.

Attorney, Western District stands before the media throng,

and introduces himself. Standing six feett three, with a 

obviously well-built physique under his tailored suit,

he is a handome man of mixed African American/Latino

heritage; an imposing figure to be sure.

"Good afternoon", he begins, his voice deep and melodious."

For those who don't know me, I'm Brandon Shaw-Cortez, 

Assistant U.S. Attorney for this district. It is my intention 

to try the multiple cases filed against Mr. Joshua Barrens

in the COURTROOM-not in the press, or the court of public

opinion. Our evidence against the defendant is such that

we have no doubt that a guilty verdict will result. Since

the firearm that the defandant is accused of using was

purchased in New York; for that reason, Deputy District

Attorney Peter Stone will assist me in the presenting of

the case...questions?"

"Candaice Lopez, WPPY...will you clarify whether a hate

crime enhancement has or has not been included in

the charges?"

"That's correct", says Brandon.

"Also..will his military service be a facor in sentencing,

should the defendant be found guilty?"

"Mr. Barrens', by all accounts, serrved his nation honorably

on the battlefield...as did _I ..._as did Mr. Sullivan, the victim_._

As appreciative as we are for his service, he is accused of

very servious crimes, and we intend to see that he serves 

the maximum penalty available. Thank you, that's all for

now."

****************************

**GREY SLOAN ROOM 66A**

Amelia tells Andy and Robert that she expects to release

him by the weekend. He'll need to take it easy, and focus 

on rest, meaning he should ambulate as little as possible. 

He's not to lift more than **FIVE POUNDS** (meaning lifting 

his son is discouraged). She provides a sheaf of in-home

wound care to Andy, who has to keep the baby from

grabbing at them. Andy, sheepishly asks whether

there are restrictions for sexual relations. Laughing,

Amelia replies that the 'female superior' is recommended,

in their case. 

An hour later, the Ripley's arrive. Vic offers to help with 

her God Son when Andy is occupied with caring for 

Robert. The Crabby Granny Agency that Dean uses can fill-

in when Vic is on-shift. Robert asks about the station, and

Lucas quickly informs him that for the time being Station

19 is 'nun-ya'. Vic mentions that the U.S. Attorney intends to

interview the members of 19 and 23 regarding the court

case against Barrens, who remains in custody.

Dusring the visit, Ben and his wife stop in; Owen Hunt,

Teddy Altman, and Meredith, of course express their 

delight that Sully is on the mend. 

Dean calls, as do Jack, Maya, and Travis: all promise to 

visit Sully once he's released. At 1000, everyone departs,

except for Andy and Adán (he's been asleep since 8)...


	7. CHILL MODE 3-VARIOUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Luke (ALL RISE)
> 
> Luke has been verified as ill with  
COVID-19, and must stay away from  
PREGNANT Emily.
> 
> Annalise and Beaumont (Rosie-ROSEWOOD)
> 
> The couple shelter in place, spending a  
'chill' day.
> 
> Ava and Ben (THE VILLAGE)
> 
> Policeman Ben Jones must make daily  
contact with the public; he and Ava agree  
that he should avaoid the family home, for  
the time being.

**ALL RISE**

“I…I ‘m having a lot of trouble being away from

you. I was wrong to suggest a break. My feelings are

even deeper than I imagined, Luke. Lola, I mean Judge,

gave me some excellent advice: I really should re-enter

therapy…I, I hope that you’ll come with me.”

“Of course. Whatever you need, M. Thank God you

have changed your mind about a break-I haven’t slept

since that night.”

“I panicked, Baby. That case-the last one before this shelter

in place order-affected much more profoundly than I realized.

Not having access to you is...damaging. I cry most nights.

The first night, after I suggested the ‘break’, I didn’t sleep

either. I knew right away that I’d made a mistake. I’m so

sorry, Querido. Tu eres mi alma, mi todo, mi universe-

I’ve never told ANYONE, even my ex-husband, that he is

My SOUL, My EVERYTHING, my UNIVERSE…

And I’m going to use the word we’ve been avoiding: I’M

SO MUCH IN LOVE WTH YOU, SO PROFOUNDLY;

that when you’re not Near, I HURT…physically. Is that

crazy?”

“NO. Not at all.”

(_Lost and lonely nights_

_Sifting like grains of sand_

_We make it_

_Day by day_

_Watching the world_

_Go by_)…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ROSEWOOD**

“How are my Ladies doing today?” Rosie

lays his big hand on Annalise’s two-month

baby bulge. “Como almaneceron?” (You slept

well?).

“Mas o menos” (okay, not bad-_the literal meaning_

_is neither well nor poorly_). “Te prepare algo, Vida?”

(shall I make you something, Baby?)

When he answers in the affirmative, she offers

_pan de mallorca_ (a soft sweet bread roll usually

sprinkled and dusted with white powdered sugar),

and _bocadillo_ (a which is a small,toasted sandwich

on fresh bread, with ham or pastrami, and usually

cheese and eggs and vegetables). In a sweet sign of

solidarity, he has sworn-off coffee for the duration of

Villa’s pregnancy, and drinks juice instead.

“I don’t want you going out, Rosie…you are imuno-

compromised, putting you at much greater risk than

cost people,” Villa says.

“I’m aware Cariño”, he responds. “I’ll have difficulty

performing autopsies, from here, though.”

“Let Mitchie do it. Your Ladies need you healthy-

and alive.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ALL RISE**

Emily says “That decades old chestnut: ‘absence makes the

heart grow fonder’…I can verify that... even though we are apart,

each day we spend away from one another makes me more

excited to be reunited with you. Just know that I think of you

all the time: how much I wish that I can have you back in our

bed; back IN ME…You are my heart.”

“I just hope that this pandemic is over soon. My symptoms

have pretty much run their course; as much as I want and

need to be there, with you and the baby, I can’t risk it…

make that WON’T risk either of your health. Nothing is

more important than the daughter you carry. Once I’m

cleared, I’ll be there the same afternoon…I really miss

rubbing that baby bump. Te adoro, y te amo. Te agradesco

mucho por darme el rehalo de nuestro hija, M.” (I adore

you, and I’m so grateful to you for the gift of our daughter,

M).

“GOD, I miss your DICK”

“He misses you MORE.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE VILLAGE**

Ava Behzadi tells Ben that she wishes that he would

take a desk job for the duration of the COVID-19

crisis. He replies that his chance of a promotion

to Detective is likely off the table if he requests

desk duty. “The Plan”, he reminds her.

“I’m so scared Ben, and Sammi is too. Could

You not just…just come by the house, talk to

Sammi, and Aluyan from behind outside?

The glass door will protect us. And **I **need

to see you as well. Even though we cannot touch,

to _physically see_ will soothe us. Aluyan is restless

for her Daddy; she knows that you are not present.

Please Ben…tonight?”

“Alright. But **PROMISE** that you won’t open

that outside door, Ava.”

“Yes…I promise, My Love.”

“Ok then. من دلم برای شما تنگ شده”.

(see you soon).

She replies "شما را خیلی دوست دارم**[م](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/farsi-word-ca02893fc92459f6417153ecaa96f54107487c08.html)**"


End file.
